Rugrats goes back to school 3
by Travis 2017
Summary: Sequel to the other two stories of the same name. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Rugrats goes back to school 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park playing on the swings there having a good time. They love that park it is the best one in that town more than the other parks there of course in fact. They hope another good park gets built there. The five ideas for the new park is regular park, music park, residents only park, adult park, and sports park of course. They are against a park for adults only for kids won't be allowed to go in it. They want a park for all not just adults in fact. Also against residents only park of course. They want a park for all even non residents. We see them all talking now.

"The elections should be good," said Phil, "For the school board and for dog catcher in fact."

"Yes indeed of course," said Tommy, "I hope the best party wins in the elections."

"I agree with you," said Lil, "The school board we have now is a good one."

"Same here in fact,"said Kimi, "The current school board is a good one."

"And same here," said Dil, "I know the current dog catcher is retiring of course."

They are glad they are at that park having lots o fun there of course. They are happy they are there to have lots of good fun there of course. They are happy they have only good parks with good people in them. That bad party still wants a park for Homosexuals only with with guards who will ask them if that person is gay or not. So the town is against that idea that if they want a park they must allow everyone to go in it. That no guards should be there. They told them they want a park with heir own rules of course.

"They will never get a park," said Phil, "They won't follow he rules that is in place for parks."

"That is very true of course," said Lil, "They are bad people who is greedy and power hungry."

"Yes indeed you two," said Tommy, "I am glad them rules are in place for a reason."

"Yes indeed," said Kimi, "I love the rules as well of course."

"And same here," said Dil, "They are bad and greedy of course."

I hope you like this new story here of course. See what happens next in this story here by the way of course.


	2. At the park

Rugrats goes back to school 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park playing on the swings there after most came home from church. Except Tommy and Dil who are Jewish because their mom is Jewish of course. They are happy they are all at the park today having fun of course. They are glad they are there to have fun of course in fact. They know they have school tomorrow of course. They are glad they are having fun at the park today. That is a good park as in the best in that town there of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"I am glad we are here of course," said Phil, "I love going to that park for they love it is kid friendly."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "Best park in this town here of course."

"I sure do," said Tommy, "This is a very good park in fact of course."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I am happy we all came here."

"And same here," said Dil, "This is a good park as in the best."

They all had lots of good fun there they played a good while until it was time to go home of course. They are glad they are in a good park and hope the good party wins the election. Because they love the current school board for they are doing such a great job for the local public schools there. They are happy the current school board is in the lead in the polls that is out now. And it seems to be getting wider as in people like the job they are doing there. They love the local schools there. We see Tommy and his mom is talking now at home before is shower of course.

"I hope they win mom," said Tommy, "Because the bad party want to teach bad stuff to us kids."

"I know they will," said Didi, "They are doing such a good job as well in fact."

"I hope so," said Tommy, "They are doing a good job in fact."

"Yes they are," said Didi, "They will win it i am sure."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "Well time for my shower."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	3. A bully family?

Rugrats goes back to school 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school right now doing regular school work and a pop quiz. They know a test is coming on Friday of course by the way in fact. They are glad they have the study club to study for it of course. They love the study club for they want to pass to the next class. In their case they will be going to another school as in High school. High school they will be the youngest in there not the oldest. They still must study to move to the next grade after that. They can still have a study club. We see them all talking now of course.

"Next year High School," said Phil, "We will still have a study club there at that school of course."

"Yes indeed of course," said Lil, "I am glad we can have a good study club of course."

"I am glad we can," said Tommy, "I will be the leader of it of course."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I am happy we will have it of course."

"I have another year for me," said Dil, "After all i am youngest here."

They know that very well in fact by a year of course in fact. He is a smart but strange kid who loves to invent stuff. He takes after his dad in that way and orange hair like his mom. He is a good kid who won't hurt anyone unless you hurt his friends and family. He doesn't pick fights because he isn't scrappy of course. He knows picking fights is doing wrong. A known bully does pick fights and got beat up once but didn't learn his lesson. Dil learned his family as in the bully's family is bullies themselves. We see them talking at home now of course.

"I heard he is a bully," said Tommy, "That he got beat up once but didn't learn his lesson."

"He is a bully of course," said Dil, "In fact i learned his family is bullies."

"I heard they are," said Didi, "I slapped him before once but couldn't hit back."

"I heard about that," said Tommy, "No wonder he didn't learn his lesson."

"Yes that is why," said Dil, "His family needs beat up someday of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	4. Pass it to Dil

Rugrats goes back to school 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at school right now doing regular school work there of course. They are happy that the test will soon be took by them. They are glad they studied for it hard and soon will take it of course in fact of course. They are happy they will take that test very soon in fact. They love going to have fun at home after they study one last time for it. That test is a challenge but they can and will pass it of course if they study. The harder they study the better they will do on it. We see them all talking now.

"I hope we pass it Tommy," said Phil, "If we fail it we get tough tutors my mom said so in fact."

"Yes she said that," said Lil, "I don't want a tough tutor because they can be mean."

"We will pass it," said Tommy, "We will study hard for it of course here in study club."

"I hope we do," said Kimi, "That upcoming test is tomorrow in fact."

"I hope i pass mine," said Dil, "I might become head of the study club here."

Tommy has the right to pass it on to who ever he wants and could chose Dil of course. Dil is happy to hear that for he wants to lead it and he is smart. He is a lot like his dad but looks like mom well a boy version of her. But acts like his dad and Tommy looks like dad but acts like mom. Dil is a strange kid who is into aliens and other strange things. But he is smart and funny same as his friend Phil of course. Them two is strange in their own sort of way. They are talking now as Dil is taking his bath so it is him as in Tommy and his mom.

"I will pass it to Dil mom," said Tommy, "He is a smart boy by the way of course in fact."

"That is good," said Didi, "Can you check on your brother in the bath?"

"I sure can mom," said Tommy, "I seen him naked many time of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "You two are the same in that area of course."

"I know what you mean," said Tommy, "We are both boys in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter of this story here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	5. Bad party is here

Rugrats goes back to school 3

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having fun on the swings there. They are having fun there playing there for they love it of course in fact of course. They heard a small group of adults wants and adult only park most people are against. That good park is child friendly and that small group will be turned down of course. They will be angry about it of course. The bad group of adult is now going to start a political party for protest didn't work of course. And the election is coming very soon of course. We see them all talking now of course on the swings.

"I heard a small group was turned down," said Phil, "And became a small party and election is soon of course."

"I heard the same thing," said Lil, "I hate that group of grown ups of course."

"It is very true," said Tommy, "I hate that group as well for it is a bad one."

"It s a bad group," said Kimi, "I am just glad they are a small group of course in fact."

"And same here," said Dil, "Yes it is a small group and party of course."

They played at the park until it was time for them to all go home. That bad group of adults is angry they was turned down and said they will start a party of there own. That is what they did of course with a man named Martin who hates children of course. He will plan to run for mayor of that town there. He will lose it very bad in that election will only get votes from that party. The current mayor will win that election of course big time. He is very popular of course who is doing such a good job already. We see them talking now of course.

"I heard they was turned down," said Tommy, "And became a party of course in fact a bad one."

"You heard correct of course," said Didi, "I am for the current mayor on the next election for it."

"Okay then mom," said Tommy, "The current mayor is a good one of course like him."

"Yes he sure is," said Didi, "I am happy about it of course well shower time for you."

"Okay then mom," said Tommy, "I am glad i love taking showers of course in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	6. A bad tutor

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

Twilight Sparkle is getting ready for her bath right now of course she is already naked. She has no pubic hair so her vagina is showing of course. She looked down and saw them and her boobs and smiled at them. She loves being naked and her and her mom is talking now before she gets in the bath of course. She knows her mom saw her naked many times. So she has no shame in front of her in when being naked. She is glad she is having her bath there at home. She is happy to have one today. We see them two talking now.

"Yes mom i got rid of my pubic hair," said Twilight Sparkle, "It is off for good for it was done by a laser of course."

"That is good," said her mom, "I got rid of mine years ago by the way of course."

"I heard about it mom," said Twilight Sparkle, "I will get nice and clean in it of course."

"I know you will," said her mom, "You have a nice body of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am happy to have a good bath here of course."

She is now getting in the bath now as in right in being naked already. She loves taking baths for they are done when being naked in fact. She will get nice and clean and will wash every body parts she has from her head to her toes. She is happy she is getting nice and clean but before that she is playing with her bath toys now. She has a rubber duck in fact of course. She loves playing in the bath for she loves doing that and will shave her legs soon. She is happy she is a girl in fact. We see her out now talking with her mom in her pajamas.

"I had a nice bath mom," said Twilight Sparkle, "I love to be nice and clean and had fun in there of course."

"That is good to know," said her mom, "You have nice pajamas of course and nice feet and toes."

"Yes indeed mom," said Twilight Sparkle, "And yes i sure do mom i love being barefoot of course."

"I can tell," said her mom, "Well it is now bedtime for you."

"Okay then mom," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am glad that i had such a nice bath of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	7. Test Friday

Rugrats goes back to school 3

* * *

Tommy and them are at school doing regular schoolwork and then a pop quiz of course. Test is on Friday of course so they will study for it in the study club of course. They are having some fun talking before they study of course. The more they study the better they will do on it of course. They are talking about that upcoming test of course in fact. Friday is test day and they are ready for it. They have the study club of course and their parents will help them at home. They are happy they are at study club we see them talking before they study.

"I hope we pass it of course," said Phil, "If we fail it we get tutors by the way of course in fact."

"I also hope we do," said Lil, "We know you are a tutor Tommy of course."

"We will pass it," said Tommy, "We all study hard of course."

"I sure hope so," said Kimi, "We can pass to the next grade and school."

"I hope i pass mine," said Dil, "Not the same as your test."

After they talked they all studied for test of course in fact. After that they all went home for homework and to study some more. And they are happy their parents are there to help them of course. They are glad they have good parents of course. One boy has a family that is mean to him of course. If he gets a bad grade he gets put in a cage of course. Tommy told the police that of course who arrested them and saw that cage. He is now safe of course and living with his aunt and uncle in town. We see him and his mom talking now.

"He is safe now mom," said Tommy, "No more cage for him of course in fact."

"Yes he sure is," said Didi, "I am glad you told he police about it."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I am glad i told them that."

"He is safe," said Didi, "Yes no more cage for him."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "I am glad he is safe of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	8. Test tomorrow

Rugrats goes back to school 3

* * *

Tommy and them are at school doing regular schoolwork now of course. The test is coming on Friday and they are ready for it of course in fact. They know study club is helping them same as their parents of course. They are ready for that test on Friday of course. That upcoming test is a bit of a challenge but they can and will pass it of course in fact. That study club is a good one of course. Tommy is glad he started that club up of course. He is a smart boy in fact of course. They are glad he started it up. We see them all talking now.

"I know it is on Friday," said Phil, "I am happy to be getting it out of the way of course and hope we pass it."

"Yes it sure is," said Lil, "I also hope we pass it of course as well."

"We will pass it," said Tommy, "After all we have study club and our parents."

"I sure hope so," said Kimi, "After all that test is going to be a challenge."

"I will pass mine," said Dil, "When you all graduate i will watch of course."

After they talked they all studied for that test of course. After that they all went home and did homework and studied more for the test on Friday. After dinner Phil and Lil are talking. They are glad they go to that school of course. They are happy about it. The harder they study the better they will on it. They are at study club now for the test tomorrow of course. They are talking before they study for that test of course. After study club they went home of course. We see Tommy and his mom talking now of course.

"Yes mom it is tomorrow," said Tommy, "We studied hard for it today for that test of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "I am glad you started up the study club."

"I am glad i did mom," said Tommy, "We all go to high school next year."

"Yes indeed son," said Didi, "Well shower time for you of course."

"Okay them mom," said Tommy, "We will pass that test tomorrow."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	9. Test day

Rugrats goes back to school 3

* * *

Tommy and them are at school doing that test now that they studied for of course. So they hope the pass it of course so they can go to high school together of course. One boy in that school will cheat on his test and get in trouble for it. He got the same grade as the class nerd in his class. Which is an A+ of course. The teacher knew he cheated on it of course. So they called his parents that he will get detention for cheating on his test. He will get grounded by his parents of course. We see Tommy and them talking on the way home on the school bus.

"I am glad we passed it of course," said Phil, "I heard a boy cheated on his test in his class of course."

"I am also glad we did," said Lil, "I also heard that he cheated on his test."

"You heard correct," said Tommy, "He got detention for cheat on it of course."

"That boy is who he copied," said Dil, "That boy is very smart of course."

"Yes i sure am," said nerd boy, "I am glad he was caught of course."

They all went home and went to the park to play of course. Their parents are glad they passed that test that they studied for of course. They will go out to dinner at a new local restaurant that just opened of course in fact. It is called American bbq of course. They love the food there when they went to of course. Later they all went home Tommy and his mom are talking now. She is glad they passed that test of course. She is glad they took time to study of course. We see them two talking as Dil is having his bath of course.

"I am glad we passed mom," said Tommy, "And went to that new restaurant of course."

"I am glad you did," said Didi, "I am glad we went there of course."

"Good food thee," said Tommy, "It is a good place in fact of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well i see Dil is out so shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will have a nice shower as always."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	10. Good and bad props

Rugrats goes back to school 3

* * *

Tommy and them are at the park now on the swings there having good fun there. They know a local election is on Tuesday for the school board and dog catcher plus two propositions of course. One is to fix streets and such and another against kids. Propostion A will pass and B will fail. B was the one from a man who hates children of course. It will fail big time. A is a good one made by a good couple who wants to fix streets a highways. That bad man wants to tear up all children fun things. We see Tommy and them talking about them two things now.

"I like A it is a good one of course," said Phil, "But B is so anti children so i hate it of course."

"A is a good one," said Lil, "B was started by a bad man who i hope moves away after it fails."

"I agree with you two," said Tommy, "That man does hate us by the way of course."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I am sure prop B will fail big time and A will pass big time."

"And same here," said Dil, "Prop A is good and prop B is bad."

They played in the park until it was time to go home of course. Prop A is good and will pass of course and will love it and Prop B is bad and will bad man thinks children should be second or third class citizens. He hates children so he wants them to be treated bad to make them tough. But one's against it says it is bad and must not be passed by the voters. That bad man will move away when it does fail in a place filled with adults as in old people of course. He is a crabby old man who hates children. We see Tommy and his mom talking about it now.

"Prop A is good mom," said Tommy, "And Prop B is bad for it was started by a bad man of course."

"I am for Prop A all the way," said Didi, "And i am against prop B for it is a bad one."

"I love prop A mom," said Tommy, "I hope the one behind Prop B moves away after it fails."

"I also hope he does," said Didi, "He is a crabby old man who hates you kids."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I am sure Prop A will pass and B will fail."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	11. Can they mom?

Rugrats goes back to school 3

* * *

Tommy and them are at school now doing regular schoolwork and a pop quiz. They know a test is coming later that month before Easter break. They went to study club just after school to study for it of course in fact. In fact thy are taking it now. Tommy and them better pass it or get tutors of course. An might also get grounded as well of course. Knowing Betty she will do just that. She is known being strict by the way of course. She will ground them if just one of them fail it. So they all passed it of course an see them talking now.

"Easter is coming soon as in Sunday," said Phil, "I am looking forward to it of course in fact."

"It sure is," said Lil, "I am glad we are going to church for that of course."

"Passover has started," said Tommy, "It is the most holy of Jewish holiday's of course."

"Yes indeed," said Dil, "We celebrate both kinds of holiday's at home."

"I don't know much about it," said Kimi, "As in Passover of course."

Tommy and Dil is explaining it to them because they aren't Jewish of course. That it is in Exodus in the bible and that Jesus celebrated it. In fact it was a Passover sedar for the last super of course. Jesus is Jewish by the way of course. That the reason Easter is because pagans did but to celebrate it anyway as always of course. That the first Christians celebrated it as in Passover. But now the only Christians that celebrate it is Messianic Jews of course. That most Jews consider it to be Christian. We see Tommy and his mom are talking as Dil is having his bath.

"Can they mom of course?" said Tommy, "They want to learn about it of course."

"I say yes of course," said Didi, "After all they are friends after all."

"That is good mom," said Tommy, "They will sure enjoy it of course."

"Yes they will," said Didi, "I will ask their parents if it is okay of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "Well i see Dil so shower time for me of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	12. Easter dinner and talk

Rugrats goes back to school 3

* * *

Tommy and them is at the Pickles house now and celebrating Easter there now. They are having a good time there of course and talking of course. They are glad a good park is coming soon and they will enjoy it of course. They had a good time at the park after most came home from church of course. They are happy to be celebrating that day the Lord rose from the dead. Tommy and Dil might be Jewish but that is because their mom is so by birth they are Jewish. They are waiting on dinner which is ham and such. We see them all talking now.

"I had a good time in church," said Phil, "I being an alter boy is fun by the way because i am one."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "And he is a good alter boy of course."

"I believe him," said Tommy, "He is a good boy and serves the church well."

"He is a good kid," said Dil, "I am the strange boy by the way of course."

"You sure are," said Kimi, "That makes you special so we like you that way."

Then after a time they all had a good ham dinner for Easter of course. Most there is Christians by the way of course. So most had no idea what Passover was until Friday of course. That Jesus himself celebrated it there in modern day Israel in Jerusalem. That city is where both Christian and Jews call the most holy city is at. And third to the Muslims after two other cities in another nation. But no Muslims are there of course. They are all happy they are there of course. They had a good meal. Later Tommy and his mom are talking now.

"I had a good time mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we celebrated it today of course in fact."

"Same here of course," said Didi, "I am glad we did as well by the way."

"I am glad mom," said Tommy, "I am so glad my friends came over of course."

"I am glad they did," said Didi, "I see Dil so shower time for you."

"Okay then mom," said Tommy, "I will be glad when we return to school."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	13. A good park almost done

Rugrats goes back to school 3

* * *

Tommy and them is at the park now having a good time there for the get a week off school. They are happy a good new park is coming soon. That new park will be for everyone not just a group or residence only of course in fact. One group wanted a gay park and another group wanted an adult only park. They are all happy they are all there of course. That park will be a good one but them two groups just won't give up. They plan to take them to court for not having their way. They are all talking now of course.

"Glad that new park is coming of course," sa"id Phil, "That park will be a good one which i am glad of course."

"Yes it sure is of course," said Lil, "Them groups won't get park of their own."

"I am so glad we are getting it," Tommy, "That park will be a good park of course."

"I will love it," said Kimi, "I am glad we are getting it of course."

"That will be good," said Dil, "A good park is better than a bad park of course."

One group might build a park anyway which is illegal by the way in fact. That their lawyer is telling them don't do it of course. They want to build it either in a legal way or an illegal way. The police will have to arrest them for it will be illegal so polic will have no choice but to place them under arrest if they build it without permission. That place they want to build it at is a vacant lot where a mansion was once at years ago when it was on fire and torn down of course. Tommy and his mom are talking about the good park coming soon.

"It is half way built now mom," said Tommy, "I will be glad when it is built and opened of course."

"I will be glad when it does," said Didi, "It will be such a nice park of course."

"Yes indeed mom of course," said Tommy, "I am happy it is being built in fact."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "I see Dil so shower time for you."

"Okay then mom," said Tommy, "I will wash every part of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	14. Bad group arrested

His eyes, her ears 3

* * *

Phil and them is at home now ready for a day of from school of course. So they plan to go to the park to have some fun there of course. They are happy they are getting a new park made for them as in disabled people of course. That park is made for them so they can be safe there. Other people can go there as well and can have fun of course in fact. They will have braille and ramps for disabled people who are blind or in wheelchairs. That includes Tommy and Phil of course. That park will be a good one. We see them at the park talking now.

"That park will be a good one for us," said Phil, "It will have braille which i can read of course."

"Yes it sure will be," said Lil, "I am do glad they are building it of course."

"I will love it," said Tommy, "It will have a ramp or two for me."

"I will love it," said Kimi, "I am happy it is coming of course."

"And same here," said Dil, "That will be a good place to go to."

That place is almost fully built and will soon be open of course. That park will be good for all who goes there of course. A playground, places for picnic, and stuff all parks should have. They are happy when it opens in fact which will be in two weeks. They are going to love it there of course. That park will be a good one filled with happy disabled children. Some blind like Phil, deaf like Lil, autism like Kimi, and Dil, and in wheelchairs like Tommy. Later Tommy and his mom are talking about it now. We see them talking now.

"It is almost done mom," said Tommy, "I will be glad when it opens in two weeks of course."

"Yes it sure is," said Didi, "I will take you kids there when it is open."

"That is good mom," said Tommy, "I see Dil in his pajamas now of course."

"I see him now," said Didi, "Which means bath time for you now."

"Okay then mom," said Tommy, "I sure do love taking them for they are fun."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	15. DA talk

Rugrats goes back to school 3

* * *

Tommy and them is at the park now having a good time at the park there. They heard the hearing is coming before the trials begins for them of course. They will be there for they are witnesses for the state by the DA himself of course. That DA is a tough one of course. They are happy if they are found guilty which they all will of course in fact. The hearing is set for next Monday so the DA came to talk to them at the park now so they can talk of course. He is good with children and can become a babysitter which will be good for them. We see them all talking now of course.

"You are a good with us kids of course," said Phil, "We will be ready for us to be called of course."

"We sure are sir," said Lil, "And yes you are good with kids of course."

"That i am," said the DA, "You kids will do a good job so they are all found guilty of course."

"I am also ready," said Tommy, "That bad group will go to prison of course."

"And same here," said Chuckie, "I also think Kimi and Dil of course."

Them two are indeed ready as well and the DA kept talking to them. He decided to watch the kids as they play because of kidnapping that is going on. One kids parents are thinking of microchipping there three children. Mrs. Deville and them are trying to talk them out of it that they are for electronics not a living person or pet because they are living things. The parents of them kids said it is to keep an eye on them from a distance then said putting them in kids is a bad thing. They decided not to do that to them. We see Tommy talking now of course.

"The DA talked with us in the park today," said Tommy, "He watched us today and talked with us of course."

"That is good of course," said Didi, "We talked parents from microchipping their three kids."

"That is good of course mom," said Tommy, "I am glad you talked them out of that of course."

"Yes indeed son," said Didi, "Well i see Dil so shower time for you."

"Okay then mom," said Tommy, "I am glad i will get nice and clean of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	16. None of her business

Rugrats goes back to school 3

* * *

Tommy and them is at the park now having a good time at the park there. They are seeing a mom with a strange device of some kind. She decided to have her child microchipped which is they are against of course in fact. Then she saw them kids there and asked them who is watching them there. They said they came there alone of course. She told them get microchipped. We see them all talking now of course. They are against that idea of course. And will tell their parents what she said to them. They are talking now of course to her.

"I say no to that of course," said Phil, "My parents are against it same as me of course in fact."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "They only belong in electronics not under the skin."

"It is to keep you kids safe," said that mom, "I see my daughter over there."

"We don't care ma,am," said Tommy, "Our parents and us are against it."

"Same as mine," said Kimi, "We won't get them put in us of course."

That mom wants to talk with their parents of course. They told her the same thing the kids said when they went home of course. They told her to mind her own business of how they raise their kids of course. That implant was removed by her dad who she lives with her brother. He is a surgeon is why he removed it from her. That woman is only visiting and had no idea she had it removed of course. He divorced her and got custody of both kids and the house and best car of course. We see Phil and Lil talking to their parents now about it.

"She had it removed mom," said Phil, "By her good dad by the way so the device wasn't working."

"She sure did mom," said Lil, "I am glad you all told her to mind her own business."

"That is good she did," said Betty, "It is none of her business of course."

"Yes indeed kids," said Howard, "We will never track you kids like that."

"That is good of course," said Phil, "It was none of her business of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	17. She is arrested

Rugrats goes back to school 3

* * *

Tommy and them is at the park now having a good time at the park there. They saw that one mom being arrested for illegally putting a microchip in her own daughter who dad had it removed from her. They see her in handcuff's being arrested. She faces up to fifteen years in prison if convicted which she will of course. They are sure happy to see that of course. That girl is also happy to see that as well of course. Her dad and brother are glad she is being arrested now of course. We see them all talking about it now of course.

"I am glad she is arrested now of course," said Phil, "I am glad she and her brother lives with their dad of course."

"Same here in fact," said Lil, "I am against microchip implants of course."

"I am glad she is," said Tommy, "What she did she faces up to fifteen years in prison in fact."

"Same here," said Kimi, "She did it in an illegal way of course."

"And same here," said Dil, "She is off to jail now in that police car now."

She will be transferred to the county jail very soon of course. She will remain there until the trial is over with when she goes to prison of course. She is angry she got arrested saying she did it to keep her daughter safe of course. They are happy she is off the streets now so they are all safe from her of course. She is talking to her lawyer before she goes to the county jail. We see Tommy talking with mom at home of course. That he and his friends saw that woman being arrested in the park today. We see them two talking now of course.

"Yes she was arrested mom," said Tommy, "We saw them arrest her in the park of course."

"That is good of course," said Didi, "That means you kids are a bit safer now."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I heard that kidnapper was also caught."

"Them kids are home now," said Didi, "They are alive so that is good."

"That is very true mom," said Tommy, "Things are better in this town now."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	18. Beach bully dealt with

Rugrats goes back to school 3

* * *

Tommy and them is at school now doing regular schoolwork and a pop quiz. They know not to much longer for summer vacation starts. That some kids they know has summer school so no vacation for them of course just none in the group. They are happy that summer vacation is coming soon. But five kids at school has summer school of course. Then came summer vacation for them of course. They are planning to go to the beach in another state as well as fishing of course. One kid there is a little beach bully who thinks that beach is for locals only. That is a public beach not a private one.

"Here we are at this good beach here of course," said Phil, "I love the way the sand feels between my toes of course."

"I love this beach of course," said Lil, "Sand does feel good between my toes as well."

"It is a nice place as in this beach here," said Tommy, "I see a kid i don't know is coming over here."

"You kids should leave here," said beach bully kid, "I feel it is for locals only so scram."

"No it isn't kid," said Betty, "This happens to be a public beach not a private beach."

That kid then kicked sand at her and she told his parents who took him home and grounded him. That he needs to stop being a bully or he would be beat up or arrested or even both of course. That he should no better not to bully people and tell them locals only. That he has no right to tell them to leave. That it is a public beach not a private beach. That he is a true bully and muscle head. He is grounded and getting a long talking to of course. That by telling people to leave it is wrong. That if he became mayor someday he will make it locals only of course.

"Glad he was dealt with of course," said Phil, "Bullies like that are called beach bullies are bad people."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "Glad his parents came or mom would be arrested for hitting him."

"I am glad he was," said Tommy, "Now we can really enjoy it here when swimming and building sandcastles."

"I hate beach bullies," said Kimi, "I am glad his parents came along when they did."

"And same here of course," said Dil, "I am glad he got in trouble by his parents of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


End file.
